ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Mold
was the eldest sibling of the Guar Trio, who together with Juda and Gina combine into their original form Guar. He is also one of the leaders of Guar Army. He was defeated by Andro Melos when he and his siblings formed Guar to combat the Andro Super Warrior. Subtitles: *Mold: *Mold Spectre: History Andro Melos Pending. Ultraman X Mold reappeared in Ultraman X as . After Juda's death, Mold and Gina would later followed his path of being revived as ghosts and rebuilt the Guar Army. Mold was first seen fighting Ultraman Victory in Shizukugaoka because he was mad at Victory for killing Juda, his brother. After confirming that her sister, Gina was ready, Mold grabbed Victory and left Victory's dimension, accidentally taking Arisa Sugita as well. Mold then soon joined Gina, with Alien Shaplay and Alien Magma in allegiance to her, in The World Where The Ultra Flare Occurred and then decided to avenge Juda then after Gina revealed the existence of an Ultraman in this universe, Mold revealed that he had captured Victory's host, Shou. Later on, Mold arrived in a valley and Gina summoned the Dark Thunder Energy from space to empower Mold right before Daichi transformed in Ultraman X to fight Mold as Shou, Arisa, and Asuna fought Gina. When Mold overpowered X with his combat skills, X transformed into his Exceed X form to even the odds but even that form wasn't enough to counter the enormous energy Mold had in his possession and to make matters worse, Alien Magma changed his size to join in the fight and the two of them brought X down with slashes from their weapons. Fortunately help came in the form of Shou as after he got his Victory Lancer and fired an EX Red King bullet at the two so that X can retreat. Soon Mold planned to gather the Guar Army from across the universe to come to Earth and bathe in the Dark Thunder Energy but before any of them can arrive, the Xio fired at Mold and Alien Magma before Daichi and Shou UltraLived in X and Victory to fight them again. After Victory fired at Magma with his King Joe Launcher and X landed an X Cross Chop on Mold, X transformed into Exceed X again and this time, Victory joined him as he transformed into Ultraman Victory Knight who dealt with Mold and Magma respectfully. After Victory finished off Magma, X weakened Mold with his Exceed Slash. Suddenly, Ultraman Ginga, who already defeated the Guar Army, appeared from the dimensional portal and launched his Ginga Fireballs at Mold and weakened Mold alongside Victory and X. After realizing that the odds were against him, Mold, Gina, and Shaplay decided to retreat for now with Mold furious over the fact that another Ultraman has come to thwart his plans. As Mecha Gomora deals with Cyber Gomora and the ultra hosts dealt with Gina and Shaplay, Mold arrived at the Xio base and channeled his energy onto the Spark Dolls that Xio kept but the lab team set up a barrier which prevented Mold from channeling any more energy until he finally broke it after he absorbed the souls of his siblings, Juda and Gina onto his sword, and recreated Guar as Guar Spectre, at the cost of his own body being used as the villain's own vessel and fought the three Ultras until he was defeated once and for all with a combination of Exceed X's Xlugger Shot and Ginga Victory's Zepellion Ray. Data : Mold's combat weapon with a crooked hilt. *King Joegue: Mold's Monster Battleship, built under King Joe's likeness. *Teleportation: Mold can teleport to wherever he wishes. Guar Siblings Teleport.gif|Teleportation - Spectre= : Mold Spectre's combat tomahawk. **Boomerang: Mold can throw the Bat Axe as a boomerang towards his opponents. **Dark Energy Slash: The axe can send off waves of dark energy at the opponent. **Shield: Mold can use the Bat Axe which is capable of defending against average Ultra Beam-like attack. **Dark Beam: By striking the Bat Axe on the ground, it can release a dark energy beam towards foes. *Space Distortion: Like Juda, Mold can also create his own space distortion. Unlike his brother's, his acts as dimensional transportation. **Self Revival: Mold is also capable of reviving himself in tens of thousand years like Juda as evidenced that they are siblings. However, this ability was removed from him after Exceed X cleansed the Guar siblings as Guar Spectre from the Dark Thunder Energy. *Mouth Guard: Mold can encase a target with a mouth guard that prevents speech, similar to that of Ashuran. *Telepathy: Mold can communicate with his sister through a mental link. This can be used across the universe. *Soul Absorption: Mold can absorb the souls of his siblings onto his sword to recreate Guar as Guar Spectre. This process is said to be irreversible. *Darkness Empowerment: Mold can empower himself with Dark Thunder Energy from space. *Spark Doll Reanimation: Much like Gina, Mold can turn Spark Dolls back to their true form. He was able to do this in a wide scale, thanks to his gigantic physiology. image 'old battlennee.jpeg|Bat Axe image boomerang.jpeg|Boomerang image drake neeleks.jpeg|Dark Energy Slash image shield mold.jpeg|Shield image Dark eve am .jpeg|Dark Beam image Mold Space Distortion.jpeg|Space Distortion Sedjdjdsimage.jpeg|Self Revival image mourn .jpeg|Mouth Guard Seimage.jpeg|Darkness Enpowerment Rbggbrbgrgbrbgimage.jpeg|Spark Doll Reanimation - Cyber= Cyber Mold Spectre :;Stats *Height: 58 m *Weight: 33,000 t *Origin: Xio Headquarters *Cyber Power: 20/25 :;Powers and Weapons * : Mold Spectre's tomahawk. }} }} Gallery Juda_0.jpg Guar siblings.png MOLD-MAGMA.jpg X_vs_Moru_Spector.jpg image MV .jpeg|Mold vs Victory Moldspector.png Trivia *In the Andro Melos series, Mold's armor was replicated from Juda, thus in Ultraman X, his Spectre form was modified from Juda Spectre's suit. Said suit received darker repaint and a new head mold which was inspired from King Dark, the first main antagonist of Kamen Rider X. *The mouth guard Mold Spectre puts on Shou is almost exactly the same as the one Ashuran puts on Ultraman Jack/Hideki Goh in episode 34 of Ultraman Leo. *Originally, the story had a different script, but Koichi Sakamoto wanted to create a follow-up to Ultra Fight Victory and the death of Juda Spectre. Episode 13's scriptwriter Akio Miyoshi had coincidentally watched the Andro Melos series whilst creating the script and liked the idea of a pair of villains that are siblings and share a bother-sisterly love, so rewrote the episode around that idea. id:Mold Category:Cyborgs Category:Villains Category:Andro Melos Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Antagonists Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Guar siblings Category:Andro Melos Category:Dark Thunder Energy Victims Category:Ultra Super Legends Category:Andro Melos Characters Category:Guar Army Members Category:Ultra Super Legends Characters